Naruto x Negima: The Great Ninja Mage Crisis
by DeatBane
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke are attacked by a mysterious man at the memorial stone and get transported to a new world, they will have to work at an academy as teachers. They survived Obito and Madara, but will they be able to handle Mahora Academy's Class 3-A!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto._

Chapter 1: Class 3-A's New Assistant Teacher

It was a beautiful night in Konoha, there was a light breeze as Naruto walked down the road. He had a lot on his mind. His recent victory against Obito and Madara had ushered in a new era of peace for the ninja world. He was finally able to take a break, and decided to go eat ramen at Ramen Ichiraku, his favorite place to eat.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see Saskue, his old friend, eating there. As he walked in, he greeted Saskue, "So, I see you decided to stay here in the leaf, eh, Saskue?"

"Naruto, Have you seen Kakashi around, I've been looking for him, but have been unsuccessful?"

"Kakashi-sensei, hmm, I think the last time I saw him, he was still at the memorial stone. Ohh, and I will two extra-large bowls of ramen please."

"Two extra-large ramen coming up" the service girl replied.

Naruto and Saskue spent about an hour catching up and eating dinner before they left to go see if there teacher was at the memorial stone. It was a few blocks down the road from the ramen shop, and would only take a few minutes to get there. Upon arrival, though, they found Kakashi injured badly on the ground. "Kakashi-sensei, what happened!?" Naruto exclaimed. "I was attacked… He's powerful… has to be… nearby… be careful… Naruto…" "Kakashi!" Naruto yelled. "He just fell unconscious, he will be fine, but it seems his attacker is here."

As Sasuke finished, a mysterious figure appeared out of thin air, and started saying words that neither Sasuke nor Naruto could make sense of. "You bastard, you will pay for what you did to Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled at the figure as he charged, making five shadow clones. The first clone went straight for the man's face, but was easily deflected, the second and third came at him from both sides, but the man simply dodged and popped both clones. Still speaking in his mysterious language, the man drew a kunai, and attacked the two remaining clones, popping both as he rushed Naruto.

Sasuke, thinking the man had forgotten about him, took this opportunity to strike; he fell back into the shadows, positioned himself behind the man, and began charging a chidori. He didn't know what the man was saying, but he knew it was probably some kind of powerful jutsu, and it had to be stopped. Sasuke lunged forward as the man rushed Naruto. "CHIDORI!"

The man however saw this coming, and quickly side stepped the attack. '_With a few more words' _the man thought '_my spell will be complete, and you fools will be gone'._

After the man side stepped his attack, Sasuke had collided with Naruto, causing them both to fall to the floor. Before either of them could recover, the man finished his incantation. In seconds, Naruto and Sasuke were engulfed in flames. "Gah, Shit, It burns" Naruto screamed as the fire spread up his flesh. He glanced over at Sasuke, seeing him on fire, when he felt a weird sensation coming from his stomach, where the Kyubi was sealed. There was a flash of light, and then darkness.

It was a normal day at Mahora Academy, well, as normal as things are after a fight with a vampire who happens to be one of your own students, Negi thought as he got off the train. '_I hope Evangeline will be in class today.'_ Negi was a teacher at the Mahora Academy girl's middle school, even though he was only ten years old. He came from wales, a country west of Japan, to teach English, and secretly train as a mage. His father was the legendary Thousand Master, who was said to be able to cast a thousand spells. Negi knew it was his destiny to become the next great Magister Magi.

"Hey Negi brat, hurry up or were gonna be late!" Asuna yelled back at her teacher. "Alright Asuna, let's do our best today." Negi replied. '_It was going to be an amazing day.'_ Negi thought.

After class Negi had to meet with the headmaster of the school, Konoemon Konoe. He said he had a special assignment for Negi during the upcoming fieldtrip to Kyoto. "OUT OF THE WAY!" Negi quickly moved to the side, allowing a group of nurses to pass, carrying two boys who looked severely burned, one blonde, and one black haired. "Hurry there in pretty bad shape."

When Negi went into the headmaster's office, he asked what had happened to the boys. "They looked severely burned, was there an accident or something?" Negi inquired. "It is unknown what happened to them, or who they are, but they will receive the best care from our healers. Now Negi, I have a task for you. I want you to deliver this letter to the chief of magic in Kyoto; it should bring an end to our foolish rivalry. Any questions?" "No sir." Negi replied. "Good." Negi then went home to get some rest.

When Naruto woke up, he found himself in a hospital bed. He tried to remember what had happened the day before, but it was all a blur. _'Well, I could just ask granny Tsunade what happened.'_ Naruto thought as he sat up. It was only then that he realized that he wasn't in Konohagakure anymore.

"Oh, your finally awake I see. You've been out for three days." Naruto quickly looked around to find the source of the voice, finding a blonde haired woman sitting at a desk not far from his bed. "Who are you, and where the hell am I?" Naruto Fiercely Inquired. "I am Shizuna Minamoto, and you are in the Nurses wing at Mahora academy. How did you end up here, and why did you have all of those weapons?"

_"Aww crap, in the middle of unknown territory, without any of my equipment, and cornered by this woman, I have to get out of here!' _Naruto thought. Panicking, he rushed for the door. "Wait, you can't leave yet!" Shizuna exclaimed, but it was too late, he was already gone. She went to the phone and made a call. "Can I please speak with Takamichi, it is important."

Finding a quiet place on the roof top, Naruto sat and began thinking. _'What happened to me? Ohh, right, we were attacked by that crazy guy at the memorial stone. Then he lit us on fire with that weird jutsu! But how did we end up here? And why am I only in my boxers?' _Naruto thought, when suddenly Naruto found himself in the Kurama's Chamber. **"I see you have finally awoken form your sleep." **The Kurama said. "Yeah, how long was I asleep for?" **"If I am correct, about five-thousand years." **"What, you're lying! That's impossible! How could I sleep for five-thousand years!?" Naruto exclaimed. **"Look around you, everything is different. This isn't the world you know. It would seem that the man put a seal over us during his attack. When I had noticed and tried to stop him, it was already too late."**

At that moment, Naruto felt himself become ripped from the chamber, and noticed that he was being carried by an older man, with grey hair and glasses, down a hallway. Screaming, Naruto then jumped from the man's shoulder and dashed down the hallway. _'Damn, I need to find somewhere to hide.' _Not even thinking, Naruto opened the first door he saw and hid within.

Negi was in the middle of a lecture when a boy came barging in wearing nothing but boxers. He had blonde hair and whiskers, and his body looked like he went through intensive training. Negi thought the boy looked familiar, and then he remembered, he was one of the boys with burns a few days ago.

Naruto was looking around the room dumbfounded. It would seem that he waked in to a classroom with an all-female student body, some looked disgusted, others staring at him with creepy eyes, and some just not caring at all. He didn't know why, but he felt like something very bad was about to happen and that he should leave, but by the time he turned around it was too late.

Negi knew what was coming next all too well, and decided to try and stop it before it happened. "Now girls, please settle down." Negi said, but there was no point. Within seconds, Naruto was surrounded by a large group of girls, all asking about who he is and where he came from, and how did he get such good abs. Naruto was over whelmed, he didn't know what to do, he didn't want to hurt them because, from what he can tell, they were all civilians

Soon after though, the grey haired man opened the door, "All right girls, give the man some breathing room. He's had a rough day, so please, give him some space." He said, dispersing the girls. He looked at the terrified Naruto, who had been groped by the girls, and told him that the Dean wanted to speak with him. _"Takamichi always knows how to handle these situations; he is completely level headed and always has control. I have to do my best!" _Negi thought, returning to his lesson. Wanting to be anywhere but in that classroom, Naruto agreed and followed the man.

"Uhh, do you think I could get my clothes back?" Naruto asked after receiving my weird looks in the hallway. "Yes," the grey haired man replied, "All of your belongings are in the Dean's office, you can have them when we get there. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a set of double doors. When they entered, Naruto saw three people in the room, An old man who's eyebrows would put Guy Sensei and Lee to shame, the blonde haired woman from the hospital room, and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, when did you get here?" Naruto asked at the sight of his friend. "We were both in the same hospital room, idiot." Before Naruto could reply, the old man spoke. "You caused quite a stir around campus, with your random appearance and injuries. Who are you, and how did you get here?" Since Naruto was busy putting on his clothes, Sasuke took the liberty of responding. "We are shinobi of the Konohagakure in the Land of Fire. As to how we got here, I have no idea; we arrived here after being attacked by a strange man." When Sasuke mentioned the Konohagakure, the old man seemed intrigued. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves, you say. Are you sure?" "Well what other Konohagakure is there old man." Naruto blurted out, now that he was finished getting dressed.

"Well, if you're sure, what I am about to tell you will come as a bit of a shock. The Village Hidden in the Leaves fell over five thousand years ago. Our records state that it fell during the fifth and final Great Shinobi War, as well as the other villages. It was the last of the Shinobi Villages. The Fifth Great Shinobi War was not a war of shinobi versus shinobi, but the world versus shinobi. It was during a time where people felt great disdain towards shinobi, blaming them for the problems in the world. That is when the other non shinobi villages began attacking all shinobi, and therefore saving the world through their eyes. Afterwards, they covered up all knowledge of shinobi, making them but a legend. If what you boys are saying is true, then you have traveled five thousand years into the future."

Naruto and Sasuke both had a look of disbelief on their faces. The shinobi, gone, impossible, it couldn't possibly be true. "You're lying, it's not true! Grandma Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei, Sakura and the others, they can't be gone, I don't believe you!" Naruto shouted, tears flowing down his face. "Take a look around, Naruto, what he is saying is true. Everything we once knew is now gone. There is nothing we can do now but move on, adapt to this new world and survive." Sasuke said, trying to calm his friend.

"Seeing as you two have no other place to go, I would like to offer you positions here, not as students but as staff. You will be paid for your work, and would be provided with a place to live." The Dean said. "What kind of job are we talking about?" Naruto and Sasuke asked simultaneously. "HoHoHo, eager to get out in the world, eh. Well, there is an extraordinary young boy here, and he has a challenging task ahead of him. I would like you two to be his bodyguards, and help if things get too out of hand. Now, are either of you familiar with magic? Judging by the looks on your faces, I would say no. Magic is a force in the body that some people can use to change elements their surroundings, much like chakara and ki, but it is used differently. The world cannot know about its existence, nor can they learn about the shinobi, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Naruto and Saskue replied simultaneously. "Good. Now, the boy you will be defending is a mage, or magic user. He is a teacher here at this school, as you too will be shortly. Sasuke, you will be taking over as a P.E. instructor, making sure the middle school girls are physically fit, but don't be too hard on them. Naruto, you will be professor Springfield's assistant teacher, seeing as he is the boy you must defend, it will give you a chance to get to know him. As for your living arrangements, there is an old cabin in the woods, it will give you a nice secluded place to train, and it is vacant at the moment. You two can live there. Takahata, will you please introduce them to the class tomorrow, and show them too their new home."

Takamichi lead Naruto and Sasuke through the woods to a cabin that looked like it was well kept; it was large, two stories tall, and had a chimney. When they entered, they saw a large living room with a nice couch and a few good chairs, a TV and fireplace on the far wall. The kitchen had a stove, sink, oven, dishwasher and microwave, and was a decent size. The plates were a clean and shiny white, with good silverware. There was a library with books and a desk, and a basement, but that was empty. The bathroom had an elegant bath, toilet and sink. There were two rooms on the bottom floor, each with a fair sized bed, a bookshelf, dresser, and desk. Upstairs there were three more rooms similar to the ones downstairs, another chimney and TV, and some exercise equipment.

"This is your new house. The dean had it built years ago as a new model of dorms for faculty, but the project got shut down due to funding. He left the building up though, just in case he needed it for some reason. I will be here at around 7:00 tomorrow to take you to meet your classes. Until then get some rest."

As soon as Takamichi left, Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their more large items, like their emergency scrolls, that were delivered to the house and began to unpack. They both chose rooms upstairs that were opposite one another. In his new room, Naruto was taking out his stuff. He hung his father's special kunai on the wall above his bed; his clothes were put neatly into his drawer, the copies of the Icha Icha Series, as well as Tales of a Gutsy Ninja were filed away neatly on his bookshelf. He then took out three photos and a pair of bells, and put them on his desk. One of the photos had him, Sasuke, Kakashi, and a pink haired girl standing together when they were children, another was of his family, when he was a baby, and the last one was of him and a blonde girl, whose arm was around her stomach.

Saskue's room looked more barren than Naruto's, as he had fewer items. He hung on the wall his brother's robes, they were black and had red clouds on them, on his bookshelf he put a few jutsu scrolls that he had, and that was all, after he finished putting his clothes away, he went down to the kitchen to prepare some food. When he opened the pantry, he realized it was bare, so he set out hunt for some.

Saskue grabbed his gear and set out into the woods. _"Damn, I just barely get back to the leaf and already I've lost it. I was going to be Hokage too, then this shit happened."_ Sasuke thought as he tracked a deer, which he quickly killed with a well-placed kunai in its neck, severing the vein that connects to its brain. _"Maybe there is a way to reverse the effects of whatever the hell happened to us so we can get back."_

When Sasuke returned to the house, he saw Naruto eating some instant ramen on the couch, then proceeded to skin the deer and put it in some plastic containers he found while searching for food._ "Of course Naruto would have packed ramen, does he even care about the situation we're in?"_ After he had finished skinning the deer and packaging its parts, Sasuke cooked some on the stove and ate. Afterwards, he went straight to bed. Naruto soon followed.

It was a great day, Naruto was finally Hokage, and Sakura was finally his wife. Things were finally beginning to look up. Just when Naruto began to think it was too good to be true, he heard a man yelling at him to get up. That's when he remembered the events that transpired yesterday. _"Man, everyone is gone, it's hard to believe, but the proof is here. Damn it, I could have made a difference, if only I was there! Well, I guess I better get going, my new life starts today."_ Naruto proceeded to get dressed and eat breakfast before heading out the door to meet Sasuke and Takamichi.

They stopped to get breakfast at a local ramen shop on the way to the class, where Takamichi told them their responsibilities as teachers. "Sasuke, you will be a Physical Education Teacher, your job is to lead the girls through various exercises to get them in shape. Keep in mind though that this is not a ninja school, you can't push them too hard, only enough to keep them in shape. Naruto, you will be Negi Springfield's new Assistant Teacher, you will be in the class with the girl's, helping them with their work and assisting Professor Springfield if he needs it." After their breakfast, they set out to meet their new students.

It was another normal day for Negi, and his class was actually going quite well, compared to the classes' normal behavior. The girl's seemed quite focused, which surprised Negi, considering what had happened the day before. It was a nice day. Negi was about half way through his lesson when Takamichi opened the door. "Hey, Negi, I need to take a moment of your time. I would like to introduce the class to two new faculty members, a new P.E. teacher and your new Assistant Teacher." "My new Assistant Teacher?" Negi said, surprised. He wasn't informed that he would have an Assistant Teacher. "Yes." Takamichi replied. "Naruto, Sasuke, please, come in. Naruto here will be Negi's Assistant Teacher, and Sasuke is our new P.E. instructor. Please, introduce yourselves to the class."

Before Naruto and Sasuke could say anything, the girls had already surrounded them, asking a lot of questions. "Hey, weren't you the boy who came crashing in in his boxer's yesterday?" "Where are you guys from?" "How did you get such great abs?" "What's up with these clothes?"

"Come on girls; give them a chance to speak." Takamichi said, coming to their rescue. The girls all sat down, eagerly looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "Go on, tell them about yourselves." "We are from a distant and small village on a very small uncharted island just south of here. We came here to start new lives, and hopefully will be able to adjust to this new lifestyle." Sasuke said, before Naruto could even speak, which was probably best, considering Naruto had no clue what to say.

"Okay, now who would like to volunteer to show these fine young men around, and help them get some new clothes?" As soon as Takamichi finished his sentence, about three fourths of the class jumped up, wanting to give them the tour. "Ahh, Madoka, Misa, Sakurako, how about you three." "Ahh, no fair Misa already has a boyfriend!" One of the pink haired twins shouted. "I have made up my mind. Alright, Naruto, Sasuke, I gotta go, why don't you stay here and get acquainted with your class." Takamichi then exited the room, leaving Naruto and Sasuke at the mercy of class 3-A.


End file.
